


(Un)known Emotion

by quaylacheers



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaylacheers/pseuds/quaylacheers
Summary: It's easier to say you're mad than to admit you're hurt- Unknown. (Yep, that's all you get! XD) This story is also on FF.net & DeviantART.





	

"Fixed yet?" Sonic asked, rubbing a hand on the repaired plane wing.

"Almost," sighed Tails, rising up from the ground. "Just have a few more adjustments to make at the bottom, and we should be all set to go."

"Good," Sonic responded. "Well, I'll be resting nearby if you need me."

"...Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to talk to her."

"I _don't_ ," Sonic snapped.

"Sonic-"

"Tails," the blue hedgehog raised his hand for the twin-tailed fox to stop. He then turned to walk off in hopes to cool down for what felt like the 900th time since it happened.

"She saved your life, you know!" Tails blurted out, causing Sonic to stop. He took a deep breath and bit his tongue to not yell any further. Although this was his best friend, wrong is wrong and he wouldn't stand for it no matter what.

"The least you can do," Tails exhaled, "is talk to her. And thank her. Despite what you may think, you owe her that much."

The scarfed-hero looked back at his friend and sighed. Tails was right and he hated that he was. More so, he hated that no one understood why he was angry to begin with! Could no one else see the bigger picture of what Amy's decision could have resulted in? Thought after thought came racing into his mind before he stood on the threshold of her room.

" _Sonic!_ " Amy breathed, a bit surprised at his presence.

"I'll go check on Knuckles," Sticks whispered to her best friend before leaving the room through a side door.

"Feeling better?" asked Sonic, pretending that bloody vision hadn't just flashed before him.

"Yeah," Amy replied, her voice still soft. "...I am"

"Good", Sonic said. He crossed his arms and looked away from the girl as another image passed.

"How about you?" Amy asked. "Sticks told me you had a few bad bruises."

"Not as bad as yours."

"I don't understand why you-"

" _Save it_ ," the blue hedgehog hissed. "I only came in here to check on you. Now that I know you're okay, I'll be leaving." Sonic turned around to head out.

"I'm sorry!" the pink spritzer-colored girl blurted out. As she hoped, it brought her teammate to a stop. She inhaled a slow, deep breath to hide the sting of his refusal to face her.

"I'm sorry," Amy started, "for not following your directions." She hated how her voice was cracking. With all the power left in her, she hardened it. "But I will _not_ apologize for saving your life."

Sonic hesitated for only a couple of seconds, but never looked back at Amy when he left. Her shaky eyes released the tears out of her control. When Sticks knocked on the side door, she quickly turned to her right, and hid under the covers.

"...Amy?" Sticks asked hesitantly.

" _I'll be fine_ ," the pink hedgehog choked in a painful whisper. " _I promise I'll be fine_."

Sticks could sense how desperately Amy wanted to be left alone. Understanding, she sat down on the hallway floor. It broke the badger's heart to see her best friend falling apart. She knew there was a connection between her hedgehog friends for quite some time. Sticks also knew that Sonic was acting on an emotion he probably hadn't felt in a long time. Or maybe...he never felt it at all.. Either way, the primal girl knew more agony was in store for the two. 

She only hoped that it wouldn't break them in the end.


End file.
